Palette à Communication Magique
by feufollet
Summary: La guerre est terminée, place à la reconstruction, aux innovations, aux dernières traces d'animosité. On pique aux moldus quelques technologie avec bonne humeur et on s'amuse avec, il parait que Facebook facilite la vie. Ou pas.


**PCM WEASLEY  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Ce n'est pas une fiction sérieuse, loin de là.<em>  
><em>Mais de temps en temps, on va dire que ça fait du bien.<strong><br>**_

C'est la fin de la guerre, le temps de la reconstruction, de la joie, d'une certaine animosité qui reste, des innovations. On aime les moldus, on leur pique leurs technologies et avec bonne humeur - ou pas - on s'amuse avec.  
>J'ai ressuscité Fred, Colin Crivey, Dumbledore et Rogue. Parce que je les aime bien et que je ne voulais pas que ma fic soit triste. En revanche, Voldemort est bel et bien en poussière, tout comme les autres qu'a tué JKR. Pendant que j'y suis, cette histoire lui appartient.<p>

Elle est également en deux parties, élèves et professeurs. Mélanger les deux faisait trop fouillis, alors j'ai fait comme ça. Sinon c'est un gros délire, il ne faut pas chercher la cohérence avec l'histoire originale ou de la cohérence tout court, ça fait mal à la tête :P  
>(Et je précise qu'à la base, j'aime bien Neville. Ca me faisait juste rire de l'utiliser comme ça.)<p>

PS : Ca n'a rien d'original, je sais. Mais c'était pour m'occuper, me détendre après tout le boulot du moment, alors si ça vous divertit aussi... ;)

* * *

><p><em>ARTICLE - LE CHICANEUR<br>_

_Il est devenu clair que le monde des sorciers n'est pas assez moderne. C'est la phrase par laquelle commence Arthur Weasley, du département de détournement des objets moldus dans cette interview. En effet, cet homme, la cinquantaine, qui s'est d'ailleurs battu avec acharnement contre Voldemort lance un nouveau concept : La Palette à Communication Magique. _

_"Nous sommes trop peu moderne, nous dit Arthur Weasley, les hiboux sont dans certains cas trop lents et rendent la communication difficile. C'est pour cela que j'ai installé un système nouveau et entièrement gratuit, qui permet aux sorciers qui le possèdent de d'utiliser à leur propre compte, de façon protégée, la fabuleuse invention des moldus qu'est internet."_

_Cette nouvelle Palette a eut un succès fou, comme si le monde magique n'attendait que cela, et a totalement bouleversé les choses. _

_Alors si vous ne l'avez pas adopté, c'est donc le moment. Achetez vite ce concept révolutionnaire, la PCM Weasley !_

_Leanne Shore_

* * *

><p><strong>Facebook - se connecter - créer un compte<strong>

Harry Potter.

Mot de passe : armeededumbledore

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter <strong>est ami avec** Hermione Granger **et cinquante-trois autres personnes

**Harry Potter** a ajouté_ Poudlard_ à ses formations

**Harry Potter** est ami avec** Drago Malefoy** et cent quatre-vingt-huit autres personnes

**Harry Potter** est ami avec** Colin Crivey** et deux cent dix-neuf autres personnes

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger - Harry Potter <strong>: C'est moi ou tu as du succès ?

**Harry Potter** : Depuis que j'ai sauvé le monde, les gens m'aiment... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, Hermione ?

**Hermione Granger **: La renommée est une amie bien peu fidèle, Harry.

**Harry Potter** : Depuis quand tu cite Lockhart, toi ? Non... sérieusement, tu n'as pas un conseil ?

**Hermione Granger **: Te coiffer ?

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter <strong>est ami avec** Lord Voldemort**

(**Drago Malefoy** aime ça)

**Neville Londubat** : Mais il n'est pas mort ?

**Harry Potter** : C'est juste un imbécile qui s'amuse, à mon avis.

* * *

><p><strong>Drago Malefoy<strong> aime **Tu te fous de ma gueule ? - Oui, régulièrement.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ron Weasley <strong>est en couple avec** Hermione Granger**

**Neville Londubat**,** Harry Potter** et dix-huit autres personnes aiment ça**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter - Drago Malefoy <strong>: Pourquoi tu étais au ministère, hier ? (sous-entendu : qu'est-ce que tu manigance ENCORE ?)

**Drago Malefoy **: Je n'en revenais déjà pas que tu m'aie ajouté à tes amis, Potter, mais si en plus tu me poses des questions sur ma vie privée... Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Mon emploi du temps ? Un poster dédicacé ?

**Harry Potter **: Oui, j'ai besoin d'urgence d'un tapis d'entrée pour ma nouvelle maison. Je me ferais un plaisir de m'essuyer les pieds sur ta salle tronche. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais au ministère ?

**Drago Malefoy **: J'y travaille, Potter.

**Harry Potter **: Pardon ? Toi ?

**Drago Malefoy **: Hé oui, on va se croiser souvent, mon très cher ami. Je bosse au département de la justice magique, en tant que stagiaire.

**Harry Potter **: Ouf, tu me rassures, pas de responsabilités importantes ! Tu n'apportes que le café.

**Drago Malefoy **: ... Un jour tu regretteras ces paroles.

* * *

><p><strong>Ron Weasley <strong>aime **Non, je ne veux pas copier, juste voir comment t'as fait.**

(**Harry Potter** aime ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger <strong>a créé le groupe** Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes de maison.**

**Hermione Granger **a invité** Harry Potter**, **Ron Weasley **et cent-cinquante-deux autres personnes.

**Harry Potter** et** Ron Weasley** ont rejoint ce groupe.

* * *

><p><strong>Ron Weasley<strong> : Poudlard me manque. Pas vous ?

(**Lavande Brown** et quarante-six autres personnes aiment ça)

**Harry Potter **: Ca manque à autant de gens ?

**Hermione Granger **: Faut croire.

**Dean Thomas **: C'est vrai que l'ambiance était sympa !

**Ron Weasley **: Il faudrait qu'on se fasse une soirée en souvenir du bon vieux temps, un de ces jours...

(**Drago Malefoy **et soixante-deux autres personnes aiment ça)

**Blaise Zabini** : Le mot soirée est frappé d'un tabou pour Drago. Quand il l'entend, il rapplique aussitôt !

**Drago Malefoy **: On fait ça quand ?

(**Blaise Zabini **aime ça)

**Harry Potter **: Parce que t'as vraiment cru qu'on allait t'inviter ?

(**Blaise Zabini **aime ça)

**Drago Malefoy **: ...

* * *

><p><strong>Ron Weasley<strong>,** Harry Potter** et quatre-vingt-dix-huit personnes aiment** Si toi aussi les Scroutt à Pétard de Hagrid t'ont traumatisé toutes tes années Poudlard.**

* * *

><p><strong>Luna Lovegood<strong> aime **Tout plaquer pour élever des Ronflack Cornus en Tchécoslovaquie.**

**Luna Lovegood** a modifié ses informations personnelles.

**Luna Lovegood** est passé de **Angleterre** à **Tchécoslovaquie**.

* * *

><p><strong>Ronald Weasley<strong> aime **Quitte à jeter l'argent par les fenêtre, essaie au moins de viser la mienne !  
><strong>

(**George Weasley **aime ça)

**Drago Malefoy** : Ne perds pas espoir, Weasley. Bientôt tu arriveras à faire quelque chose de ta vie... (mais pas demain, il y a dîner avec Papa et Maman.)

**Ron Weasley **: Connard.

(**Drago Malefoy** aime ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Lord Voldemort<strong> aime **Tu peux m'appeler Maître.**

* * *

><p><strong>Drago Malefoy <strong>: Ils n'auront pas la paix tant qu'on ira pas à leur fête.

(**Pansy Parkinson**, **Blaise Zabini** et **Théodore Nott** aiment ça)

**Harry Potter **: Vous n'irez pas à la fête tant qu'on aura pas la paix.

(**Ginny Weasley **et six autres personnes aiment ça)

**Drago Malefoy **: On verra ça, Potter. Tu paries ?

* * *

><p><strong>Lord Voldemort<strong>, **Drago Malefoy **et** Seamus Finnigan** aiment** Si tu toi aussi tu kiffes regarder les moldus galérer avec une 'ouverture facile'.**

* * *

><p><strong>Drago Malefoy <strong>aime** Je hais quand mon jacuzzi n'est pas à température ambiante.  
><strong>

(**Astoria Greengrass **aime ça)

**Ron Weasley **: Tu ne réussiras pas comme ça, crois-moi.

**Drago Malefoy **: Vraiment ?

* * *

><p><strong>Drago Malefoy <strong>aime **Un jour les roux domineront le monde, mais pas demain... enfin j'espère.**

* * *

><p><strong>Drago Malefoy - Blaise Zabini<strong> : Hé l'homme des tavernes, ça te dit d'aller voir un verre un de ces jours ?

**Blaise Zabini** : Quand tu veux !

**Drago Malefoy** : Demain ?

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise Zabini<strong>,** Pansy Parkinson**,** Dean Thomas **et vingt-sept autres personnes aiment** Ils sont fous ces moldus !**

* * *

><p><strong>Ron Weasley<strong> a rejoint le groupe** Si toi aussi tu perds dix ans d'âge mental quand il neige.  
><strong>

(**Hermione Granger **et** Ginny Weasley **aiment ça)

**Drago Malefoy **: Comment tu fais dans ces cas-là, vu que ça doit être un chiffre négatif ?

**Ron Weasley **: Connard.

(**Drago Malefoy **aime ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter - Drago Malefoy <strong>: Arrête d'insulter mes amis.

(**Drago Malefoy **aime ça)

**D****rago Malefoy **: Tu connais la condition !

* * *

><p><strong>Drago Malefoy <strong>aime **Je ne frappe jamais quelqu'un qui a des lunettes, je lui envoie juste un sort.**

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter <strong>: Je le hais.

(**Drago Malefoy **aime ça)

**Drago Malefoy **: On se voit au boulot, cher ami. J'ai hâte !

(**Blaise Zabini **aime ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Lord Voldemort<strong> aime** Ta gueule, je parle.**

* * *

><p><strong>Drago Malefoy<strong> a rejoint le groupe **J'aimerai être un rebelle, mais ma maman elle veut pas.**

(**Harry Potter** aime ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Neville Londubat - Harry Potter <strong>: Je crois que j'ai trouvé un job d'assistant pour Mrs Chourave à Poudlard !

**Harry Potter** : C'est vrai ? Bravo !

**Neville Londubat **: Ils ont un peu hésité mais je suis admis en période d'essai, finalement.

**Harry Potter** : C'est vraiment bien qu'ils te fassent confiance comme ça.

**Drago Malefoy **: Hé Londubat ! Tu crois que tu arriveras à rien casser ?

**Harry Potter** : Malefoy, dégage.

**Drago Malefoy **: Tu n'as qu'une chose à dire, et je le fais !

**Harry Potter **: Dans tes rêves.

* * *

><p><strong>Lord Voldemort<strong> aime** Non non, ne te prosterne pas, tu peux me serrer la main, comme tout le monde !**

* * *

><p><strong>Drago Malefoy - Blaise Zabini<strong> : Ramène Pansy, Théo et une ou deux fille pour demain. Sinon on en trouvera bien là-bas ;)

**Blaise Zabini **: On fait comme d'habitude ?

**Drago Malefoy **: Carrément !

* * *

><p><strong>Drago Malefoy <strong>aime** Tu bois du jus de citrouille pur ? - Nan je suis pas fou, j'ai dilué dans du whisky pur feu.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lord Voldemort <strong>a rejoint le groupe** Si toi aussi quand tu étais petit on t'a piqué ton nez.**

**Harry Potter **: On a jamais voulu le rendre, c'est ça ? ^^

(**Ron Weasley**,** Drago Malefoy** et quatre-vingt-huit personnes aiment ça)

**Lord Voldemort** : Toi, tu as de la chance que je sois mort.

(**Blaise Zabini **et** Théodore Nott** aiment ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter <strong>: Pour ceux qui ont reçu une invitation personnelle à notre petite fête, on va bien s'amuser !

(**Cormac McLaggen**, **Colin Crivey**, **Zacharias Smith** et trente-deux autres personnes aiment ça)

**Drago Malefoy **: Ne me provoque pas, Potter. Tu as VRAIMENT invité Crivey, Smith et McLaggen ou tu leur as donné une fausse adresse ?

**Harry Potter** : Une fausse, évidemment. Mais ça ne rien au fait que tu ne sois pas invité.

**Drago Malefoy **: Connard.

(**Harry Potter** aime ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Ginny Weasley<strong> aime** Le seul moment où tu verras ton mec se servir d'un balai, c'est pour voler**.

(**Hermione Granger** aime ça)

**Drago Malefoy **: Pas de chance, Granger. Ton Weasley ne sait pas se servir d'un balai DU TOUT !

**Harry Potter **: Je ne cèderai pas, Malefoy (quoi que tu fasses, je ne céderai jamais).

**Drago Malefoy **: Moi non plus...

* * *

><p><strong>Ron Weasley<strong> aime **En cours d'histoire de la magie, je rattrape mes nuits ! **et **Voir une araignée, ça va. Le pire c'est quand tu la vois plus.**

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise Zabini - Drago Malefoy : <strong>Dans une heure, mon pote. Mais à part Pansy, j'ai pas trouvé de fille.**  
><strong>

**Harry Potter **: Amenez Crabbe et Goyle, ils se débrouillaient bien en sixième année, non ?

**Drago Malefoy **: Je ne répondrai même pas à cette provocation.

**Blaise Zabini** : Moi non plus.

(**Ron Weasley **aime ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter <strong>a rejoint le groupe** On fait tous semblant d'aller bien, alors que Dobby est mort.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ron Weasley <strong>**- Drago Malefoy** : Tu sais qu'on s'est croisé hier soir, dans un bar à Londres ? Sûrement pas, vu ton état mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'avais emmené Colin Crivey avec moi. Ca vous permettra probablement de vous souvenir, toi et Zabini.

**Drago Malefoy **: Euh, t'es sérieux ?

**Ron Weasley **: Ouais. Tu me m'insulte encore une fois et devine où elles vont aller, ces chères photos...

**Drago Malefoy **: Connard.

(**Ron Weasley** aime ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Lord Voldemort <strong>aime **Avada Kedavra, hop t'es plus là !**

(**Bellatrix Lestrange** aime ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Drago Malefoy <strong>a rejoint le groupe **Je tiens l'alcool ! Ce sont mes potes qui m'envoient un 'Oubliette'... !**

* * *

><p><strong>Drago Malefoy - Harry Potter <strong>: C'est bon, je capitule. T'as gagné, amusez-vous bien à la fête.

(**Harry Potter**,** Ron Weasley **et onze autres personnes aiment ça)

**Blaise Zabini **: ?

**Drago Malefoy** : Mais détruis les photos, par contre.

**Harry Potter **: Elles n'ont jamais existé, Malefoy.

**Drago Malefoy **: Hein ?

**Harry Potter **: On te faisait marcher, on voulait t'entendre capituler. Tu peux venir à la fête si tu veux, on t'enverra une invitation.

**Drago Malefoy **: Tu es encore plus cruel que moi, en fait ! C'est d'accord, je viendrais.

**Blaise Zabini **: ... Et moi ?

(**Drago Male****foy **aime ça)

**Harry Potter **: ...

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger <strong>: Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre les invités !

(**Fred Weasley**, **Parvati Patil** et seize autres personnes aiment ça)

* * *

><p>.<p>

Partie II

.

* * *

><p><strong>Severus Rogue <strong>a rejoint **Facebook**.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger - Neville Londubat <strong>: Bonne chance pour ton nouveau travail, Neville ! C'est quand ?

**Neville Londubat **: Merci de ton soutient ! C'est lundi qui vient.

**Hermione Granger **: Je sais que tu peux y arriver.

(**Neville Londubat** aime ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Severus Rogue - Albus Dumbledore <strong>: Je crois que vous n'allez pas bien. Albus..., est-ce que vous voulez en parler ?

**Albus Dumbledore **: La proposition est tentante, mais vous parlez de quoi exactement ?

**Severus Rogue **: Du débarquement de Neville Londubat ! Mais ça va pas la tête ? Vous espérez quoi en lui permettant de travailler ici, qu'il détruise Poudlard ?

**Albus Dumbledore** : Du calme, pas tant d'emballement... Tout se passera très bien.

**Severus Rogue **: C'est non, non et non ! Je ne veux pas Londubat dans ce château, Albus. Sept ans de traumatisme c'est déjà trop.

* * *

><p><strong>Severus Rogue<strong> aime **Envoyer Londubat pour déstabiliser l'ennemi**, **Un seul élève peut coûter très cher en** **chaudron** **! **et **Tu n'as pas un tabouret et une corde ? - Pourquoi ? - Non, rien...**

* * *

><p><strong>Severus Rogue - Minerva McGonagall <strong>: J'ai besoin de ton aide.

**Minerva McGonagall **: Vraiment ? Première nouvelle.

**Severus Rogue **: L'heure est grave. Nous devons sauver Poudlard.

* * *

><p><strong> Severus Rogue<strong> aime **Dire à Londubat de faire la cuisine pour empoisonner sa belle-mère **et** Tuer Londubat en lui tendant une allumette.**

* * *

><p><strong>Minerva McGonagall - Severus Rogue : <strong>Voyons Severus, c'est puéril. Si je ne vous connaissais pas si bien, je jurerai que vous avez plus peur de Londubat que lui de vous !

**Severus Rogue **: ...

* * *

><p><strong>Albus Dumbledore<strong> aime** La célébrité suprême, c'est avoir son portrait dans les chocogrenouilles.**

* * *

><p><strong>Poppy Pomfresh<strong> aime **Neville Londubat.  
><strong>

(**Minerva McGonagall **aime ça)

**Severus Rogue :** ?

**Poppy Pomfresh : **Je me sentais trop seule à l'infirmerie. Avec tous les accidents que sa présence va engendrer, je vais m'amuser un peu plus !

**Severus Rogue **: Franchement, vous réjouir du malheur des autres, je ne pensais pas ça de vous... Au pire si vous voulez du travail, épousez-le, mais ne venez pas nous cassez les pieds.

* * *

><p><strong>Horace Slughorn <strong>aime **Les Bizarr' Sisters.**

(**Pomona Chourave **et **Minerva McGonagall **aiment ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Albus Dumbledore <strong>aime** L'amour peut tout faire.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Severus Rogue - Albus Dumbledore : <strong>La haine aussi, croyez-moi. N'attendez pas à ce que je reste là sans rien faire !

* * *

><p><strong>Severus Rogue <strong>aime **La vengeance est un plat délicieux.  
><strong>

(**Lord Voldemort** aime ça)**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Albus Dumbledore<strong> : Avis aux professeurs de Poudlard ! A la suite de quelques demandes pressantes, plusieurs mesures ont été prises, notamment mettre du caoutchouc sur les coins de tables, remplacer l'argenterie par des couverts en plastique et en carton et surtout réparer la marche piégée pour plus de sécurité. J'espère que vous réserverez à notre nouvel assistant l'accueil qu'il mérite.

(**Pomona Chourave** et** Rubeus Hagrid **aiment ça)

**Severus Rogue : **Ah non ! Déjà vous incrustez un phénomène jamais vu en ce concerne la maladresse, mais en plus vous réparez la marche piégée ? Vous vous rendez compte de quel divertissement vous nous privez ? Je sais que c'était un peu optimiste, mais il aurait même pu se tuer avec... Vous êtes un monstre, Albus.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Severus Rogue - Albus Dumbledore : <strong>Puisque c'est ça, je compte créer un syndicat de professeur qui dénoncerait les dangerosités de ce métier et qui prônerait l'augmentation des salaires.

* * *

><p><strong>Severus Rogue<strong> a créé le groupe** N.E.V.I.L.L.E (Noble Echappée Vis-à-vis des Incompétents Lamentables et Limités Embarrassants).  
><strong>

(**Severus Rogue** aime ça)**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Severus Rogue - Minerva McGonagall<strong> : Hier, j'ai rêvé qu'IL se faisait écraser par le Magicobus. J'ai bien dormi.

**Minerva McGonagall** : Tu es cruel.

**Severus Rogue** : Je sais.

* * *

><p><strong>Severus Rogue<strong> a ajouté _Guide de la Torture à l'usage du non-débutant_ et _le kit de préparation des potions extrêmement dangereuses _à ses livres favoris.

* * *

><p><strong>Minerva McGonagall <strong>aime **"Demain je veux cinquante centimètres de parchemin sur les sortilèges informulés, une pratique exacte de la métamorphose humaine et vous aurez au prochain cours une interrogation écrite sur la vie des caméléons en milieu rural. Passez un bon week-end... !"**

* * *

><p><strong>Severus Rogue<strong> : Demain va être une journée sympa.

(**Minerva McGonagall**, **Filius Flitwick** et trois autres personnes aiment ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Pomona Chourave <strong>a rejoint le groupe **Les Poufsouffle** **gèrent au Quidditch !**

**Severus Rogue **: Ou pas.

**Minerva McGonagall **: Les Gryffondor sont les plus forts !

**Filius Flitwick** : Pour les Serdaigle, gagner est une règle !

**Severus Rogue** : Y'a rien qui rime avec Serpentard ...

**Minerva McGonagall **: Si, il y a "cafard" !

**Filius Flitwick** : Ou "pleurnichards".

**Pomona Chourave **: Fuyards.

**Minerva McGonagall **: Trouillards.

**Filius Flitwick** : Tares.

**Pomona Chourave **: Vous voyez Severus, quand on veut, on peut !

(**Minerva McGonagall **et** Filius Flitwick **aiment ça)

**Severus Rogue **: Hé Horace ! J'ai besoin de soutient !

**Horace Slughorn **: Euuuh, guitare ? Cithare ? ... Brouillard ?

(**Minerva McGonagall **aime ça)

**Severus Rogue **: J'ai trouvé !

* * *

><p><strong>Severus Rogue <strong>a créé le groupe** Les Serpentard sont des superstars !**

(**Horace Slughorn **et **Lord Voldemort** aiment ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Severus Rogue <strong>: Mais pourquoi Peeves n'est jamais présent quand on a besoin de lui ?

* * *

><p><strong>Minerva McGonagall <strong>aime **Ronronner pour avoir une augmentation.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sybille Trelawney - Minerva McGonagall <strong>: Je crains le pire cette année ! Devinez ce que j'ai vu dans ma boule de cristal ? Le Sinistros ! J'ai bien peur que la fin du monde soit proche, pourtant elle n'était pas prévue avant fin 2012... Un évènement est venu tout perturber, mais lequel ?

**Severus Rogue** : Je le savais !

**Sybille Trelawney **: Du calme, il n'y a que moi qui ait un troisième oeil.

**Minerva McGonagall** : Et je crois qu'il vous le laisse, déjà qu'il n'est pas un canon de beauté...

**Severus Rogue** : Ah ah. Avant de continuer à dire quoi que ce soit, vous devriez vous procurer un miroir.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Minerva McGonagall<strong>**,**** Severus** **Rogue****,** **Hermione Granger** **et dix-huit autres personnes aiment ****Tuer Trelawney ? Un crime POUR l'humanité !****

* * *

><p><strong>Severus Rogue <strong>a rejoint le groupe** Envoyer Londubat chez Trelawney et faire une pierre deux coups.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Poppy Pomfresh <strong>: Qui se dévoue pour empêcher notre ami Severus de commettre un meurtre ?

**Severus Rogue **: Ce n'est pas un meurtre, c'est un sacrifice de ma part. Vous devriez vous réjouir de me voir aussi dévoué à Poudlard !

**Pomona Chourave** : Vous rendrez service à la communauté quand les veracrasses auront des dents, Severus. N'essayez même pas de nous faire croire le contraire.

**Severus Rogue **: Vous insinuez que je suis quelqu'un d'égoïste ?

**Pomona Chourave **: Ah bon, je l'ai insinué ? Toutes mes excuses, je pensais l'avoir dit clairement.

(**Minerva McGonagall **et **Sybille Trelawney** aiment ça)

**Severus Rogue **: Quoi ? Qu'osez-vous dire là ? Moi qui ait servi la noble cause durant toutes ces années ! Je suis trahi, je suis blessé, je suis anéanti !

**Minerva McGonagall** : Je vous lance des tomates virtuelles, puisque c'est ça. En plus d'être égoïste, quel mauvais acteur !

**Severus Rogue **: Hé, c'est faux. Je suis gentil et dévoué.

**Minerva McGonagall** : Félicitation, tu vas bientôt toucher le fond, c'est bien !

**Severus Rogue **: Puisque c'est ça, je sauverai Poudlard sans vous. Vous ne ferez pas partie de mon plan démonia... euh, dévoué à l'humanité.

* * *

><p><strong>Poppy Pomfresh <strong>: J'aurais pas dû dire que je voulais du boulot. (je hais Severus Rogue)

(**Severus Rogue** aime ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter - Neville Londubat <strong>: Ca va ? Il parait que tu es à l'hôpital...

(**Severus Rogue **aime ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Albus Dumbledore<strong> : Il y a définitivement un sérieux problème dans cette école.

(**Severus Rogue** aime ça)

**Severus Rogue **: Vous trouvez, Albus ? Moi, j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne s'est jamais aussi bien portée depuis que Londubat a dégagé d'ici.

**Albus Dumbledore **: Le séquestrer dans les cachots et lui faire visiter toute votre collection de poisons n'était pas nécessaire, à mon avis.

**Severus Rogue** : Pourquoi ? C'est simple et efficace. Vous auriez fait mieux, peut-être ?

**Albus Dumbledore** : Et pourquoi ne pas laisser votre capacité à aimer prendre le dessus, Severus ? Le jeune Londubat peut vous surprendre, et vous pourriez même apprendre à l'apprécier ! L'amour, Severus, est la clé de toute magie...

* * *

><p><strong>Albus Dumbledore<strong> a rejoint le groupe **J'adore dire des phrases profondes que personne ne comprend.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Severus Rogue<strong> aime **Je hais mon boss, mais il le vit bien.**

* * *

><p><strong>Neville Londubat - Harry Potter<strong> : Ca va. J'ai rencontré Rogue sur mon chemin mais ça va.

**Severus Rogue** : Sûr, Londubat ? Je suis déçu.

**Harry Potter** : Laissez Neville tranquille, sinon je viens moi-même à Poudlard.

**Severus Rogue** : Vous croyez que vous m'effrayez ?

**Harry Potter** : On va bientôt voir ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Neville Londubat <strong>aime **Un jour j'irai vivre en théorie, car en théorie tout se passe bien.**

* * *

><p><strong>Albus Dumbledore - Severus Rogue<strong> : Vous devez vous excuser.

**Severus Rogue **: Ô cher moi-même, je m'excuse !

(**Minerva McGonagall **aime ça)

**Albus Dumbledore** : ...

**Severus Rogue **: Voilà, je_ me_ suis excusé, content ?

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter - George Weasley <strong>: Salut ! Toi et ton frère, vous vous souvenez d'un charmant jeune homme aux cheveux graisseux qui errait de temps en temps dans le cachot ?

**Fred Weasley **: Ca me rappelle un truc, en effet.

**Harry Potter** : Lui en faire baver, ça vous dit ?

(**George Weasley** et **Fred Weasley** aiment ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Rubeus Hagrid <strong>et **Harry Potter **aiment **Je ne m'attarde pas, j'ai mon sombral en double file !**

* * *

><p><strong>George Weasley - Harry Potter <strong>: Notre esprit démoniaque vient d'avoir une idée. C'est ce soir la fête ?

**Harry Potter **: Oui, pourquoi ?

**George Weasley **: Envoyer une invitation à nos chers professeurs...

**Fred Weasley **: ... pour leur donner une petite leçon, ça te dirait ?

**Harry Potter **: Avoir Rogue à ma fête ? :O

**Fred Weasley **: Je comprends que dit comme ça, c'est hard. Mais on va bien s'amuser... !

**Harry Potter **: On compte tous sur vous !

(**Fred Weasley **et** George Weasley **aiment ça)

**Harry Potter **: Mais, euh... On leur annonce comment ?

(**Ron Weasley **aime ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Minerva McGonagall - Severus Rogue <strong>: Tu ne crains pas la vengeance de Harry Potter ?

**Severus Rogue **: Non. Je suis insensible aux expelliarmus...

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter <strong>aime **Severus Rogue et les Scroutts à Pétard sont moches. Coïncidence ? Je ne crois pas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter <strong>: Je mets au défi l'ensemble des professeurs à venir ce soir à notre fête. A vingt heures un samedi, ça devrait être possible, non ? Sauf si vous avez peur, bien entendu.

(**Fred Weasley**,** Blaise Zabini **et cent-deux autres personnes aiment ça)

**Severus Rogue **: Nous avons une fierté, aucun des professeurs de Poudlard ne se défilera.

**Minerva McGonagall **: Euh, vous avez vu ça où ?

**Severus Rogue **: Vous comptiez vous défiler, Minerva ?

**Minerva McGonagall **: Jamais de la vie, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour parler en mon nom :) Albus, vous y serez ?

**Harry Potter** : Les esquimaux au citron sont fournis par la maison !

**Albus Dumbledore **: Chouette !

(**Pomona Chourave **et** Horace Slug****horn **aiment ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter<strong>,** Ginny Weasley**,** Drago Malefoy **et quatre cent quarante-trois autres personnes aiment** "Mr. Binns, Votre professeur d'histoire vient de mourir" "Chouette, y'a pas contrôle alors... ah ben si"**

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter - Ron<strong> **Weasley** : Prépare les cocktails, je vais sans doute menacer Rogue de réhabiliter Neville sous peine de le jeter dans le lac (ou de lui laver les cheveux) et je ne pourrais pas le faire s'il est en pleine possession de ses capacités.

**Ron Weasley **: Ca marche. De toute façon, je dois faire un sale coup à Malefoy aussi.

**Drago Malefoy **: Si ce n'est pas moi qui t'en fais un avant, bien entendu.

**Ron Weasley** : On verra ça, Malefoy. Mais attends-toi à souffrir...

(**Blaise Zabini** aime ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger <strong>: Dix-neuf heures cinquante-deux... Plus que huit minutes avant la fin du monde.

**Neville Londubat **: Plus que trois.

**Harry Potter **: Deux.

**Drago Malefoy **: Une.

**Blaise Zabini **: Trente secondes...

**Severus Rogue **: J'arriiiiiiiive !

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter - Severus Rogue <strong>: La vie d'un kangourou est riche en rebondissement hahahahahahaha !

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Severus Rogue <strong>: ...

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise Zabini <strong>... Quelle soirée !

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger <strong>: Il semble que la réconciliation soit évidente, cette fête a donc bien eu des bons côtés. Aucun n'a dominé l'autre, les gars. Le whisky pur feu a été plus fort.

(**Ron Weasley **aime ça)

**Ron Weasley **: C'est normal qu'à un moment, Malefoy m'ait paru sympa ?

**Hermione Granger **: Circonstance atténuantes, je dirais... (vu ta descente)

**Drago Malefoy **: Oh Merlin, on a pas discuté philosophie à un moment, tous les deux ?

**Ron Weasley **: ... Les erreurs de parcours, ça arrive.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter - Severus Rogue <strong>: Euuuuh...

**Severus Rogue **: Ouais. Je comprends ça.

**Harry Potter **: On oublie ?

**Severus Rogue **: Jamais. Crivey a des photos !

**Harry Potter **: Vous êtes un monstre. Vous lui avez donné la bonne adresse ?

**Severus Rogue **: Je ne perds jamais, Potter. N'oubliez jamais ça.

**Harry Potter **: Il n'empêche que même vous ne pouvez pas nier que l'on s'est bien amusé. Je vous ai vu avec Neville en train de faire des mélanges bizarres pour les tendre aux jumeaux Weasley comme si de rien n'était. A mon avis, vous devriez revenir sur votre décision.

**Severus Rogue **: Et accepter que Londubat vienne à Poudlard ? Jamais !

**Harry Potter **: Vous avez amené Colin, certes. Mais qui vous dit qu'il n'a QUE des photos de moi dans son appareil ?

**Severus Rogue **: ...

**Harry Potter **: ?

**Severus Rogue **: C'est d'accord, vous avez gagné aussi.

**Harry Potter **: Je gagne toujours ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Albus Dumbledore <strong>a rejoint le groupe **L'amour triomphe toujours !**

(**Lord Voldemort** aime ça)

* * *

><p>FIN<p>

* * *

><p><em>Voilà voilà x)<em>

_Bon._

_J'espère que vous avez bien aimé quand même cette modeste chose._

_Vous pouvez poster un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, négatif ou positif, ça fait toujours plaisir :)_

_(Et il n'est pas trop tard pour vous dire... Bonne année !)_


End file.
